happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Susa
Susa is a fan character who is part of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Character Bio Susa is a gorgon, meaning shes part snake, her other part being that of a bear. Her snake part and snakes are green while the rest of her is brown. She also wears a brown bandanna and dark gray-blue sunglasses to hide her eyes. Susa is a kind and loving character who is very friendly to all other characters and truly cares for them. For this reason, she keeps her eyes covered to avoid turning others to stone. However sometimes her glasses may come off and thus she will end up turning others and maybe even herself into stone. She also takes great care of the snakes that form her hair and is a wannabe actress. Her closest friend and love interest is Nymph. Her deaths often involve turning to stone or beheading. Episode Roles Starring * Closed Curtain * Stone Heart Featuring *Lucky Charney *Beast of Play Road *Trap Artist *Love Takes Flightless *Jersey Shore *Luck Before You Creep *Lights, Chimera, Action *Mutant Along Monsters *Lower the Stone *Snakes and Liars Appearing *Memetic Mutation (head only) *Stay Frosty *Breakfast Nook *Have the Notes *Irish You the Best Deaths # Closed Curtain - Stabbed in the head with a prop sword. # Lucky Charney - Eaten by a loch ness monster. # Beast of Play Road - Ripped in half. # Trap Artist - Wiped out by an explosion. # Love Takes Flightless - Flattened by Floppy's truck. # Jersey Shore - Drowned. # Lights, Chimera, Action - Smashes into Floppy and Chupie, turned to stone. # Memetic Mutation - Turned to stone and decapitated by Floppy (offscreen). # Snakes and Liars - Crushed underneath Tsuchi. Injuries # Closed Curtain - Tail is crushed and hit on the head. # Lucky Charney - Tail is stepped on and hit on the head by a stone crow. # Mutant Among Monsters - Several of her snakes are clawed by Marus. Kills * Bray - 1 ("Closed Curtain") * Mothey - 2 ("Lucky Charney", "Luck Before You Creep") * Hearty - 2 ("Beast of Play Road" along with Bray, "Love Takes Flightless") * Rinth - 1 ("Beast of Play Road" along with Bray) * Nuckel - 1 ("Beast of Play Road" along with Bray) * Floppy - 1 ("Love Takes Flightless" along with Hearty) * Jersey - 1 ("Jersey Shore") * Rocket - 1 ("Luck Before You Creep") * Floppy - 3 ("Lights, Chimera, Action" along with Chupie, "Mutant Among Monsters", "Lower the Stone") * Chupie - 1 ("Lights, Chimera, Action" along with Floppy) * Yet-E - 1 ("Have the Notes") * Others - 1+ (Many Generic Cryptids in "Beast of Pay Road" along with Bray) * Lyre and Lyra - 1 ("Irish You the Best") * Riceball - 1 ("Snakes and Liars") Trivia * Her deaths often being from beheading references the gorgon "Medusa" who was killed by being beheaded. * Susa is the first character in CCF to have a starring role. Gallery Curtain.png Luckycharney.png|Susa with her head bandaged up Fire.png Category:Female Characters Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Character Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Spinoff Characters